Breaking, Entering, and Napping
by SmileWhileCrying
Summary: Natsu's strange habit of breaking into peoples houses for sleep, explained!
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu had the peculiar habit of breaking into someone's dwelling and sleeping in their bed. Not many understand just where this strange habit formed and just assumed that it started with Lucy, but as it turns out, this was not the case./span/p
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".o0O0o./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flashback/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A ten year old Natsu, was spread out across the forest floor, knocked-out unconscious, exhausted. Why? Nobody knew exactly what he did, some speculated that he had a real dragon hidden in the towns forests, others said that the sly bastard held a colony of girls in the forest all for himself (Macao and Wakaba), and others just said that he was training, but whatever it was left him passed out in the middle of the same clearing every single day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".o0O0o./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was on one of those particular days that the wizards of Fairy Tail made a bet as to what young Natsu was doing, there was a betting pool, managed by Macao as Cana was "too young" to be betting. So because everyone was too large, had no stealth skills and was prone to bouts of loudness, Lisanna was the only one calm, stealthy, and small enough to go unnoticed. Basically she was forced to by her big-sister Mira and big-brother Elfman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".o0O0o./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lisanna in her bird soul flew above the forest, looking for the clearing that held the pink haired pyromaniac, then suddenly a flash of pink appeared between the leaves of the canopy and she descended from her current height to just below the tops of the trees. She peered around for the same flash of pink and saw it in the corner of her eye, the same "salmon" color of Natsu's hair. As she continued to look she saw him lift rocks the size of his entire being with minimal effort, and then promptly run laps around one of the widest trees in the forest, then he did push-ups on the forest floor. Throughout all this Lisanna was captivated, entranced by the intense exercise regimen of the littlest pyromaniac./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".o0O0o./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the day wore on the sky turned light shades of orange and yellow, Lisanna just sat and watched as the little slayer advance with his near self-destructive behavior, and her eyes began to get heavier and heavier, until suddenly Natsu just collapsed like a sack in an instant, one moment full sprint, the next eating turf like a cow. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lisanna's eyes snapped back in an instant as she watched him hit the ground with a substantial thud. Lisanna (still in her bird soul) glided down to the ground and without prior knowledge of healing techniques, decided to poke him to see if he would wake up. After a few minutes of her poking antics she decided to bring him back to the guild, but after a few moments of careful thought she decided that the guild wasn't a suitable place to get rest and decided to bring him home. After careful consideration she changed into her rabbit soul and carried him on her back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".o0O0o./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a strange sight a giant purple rabbit carrying a young wizard right through the middle of main street, and it was explained when the giant hare transformed into a little girl. Lisanna produced a little iron key from the pocket in her favourite dress, and slipped it into its corresponding lock, turned it, opened the door, and then she dragged Natsu through the threshold and into the dwelling. She dragged him up the stairs (her rabbit soul being a little large for indoor usage), apologizing every time his head hit the stairs, and quite forcefully placed him in her bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This behaviour continued for quite a while, as Lisanna slipped in and out of the house while Mira and Elfman were out on jobs, until eventually as Lisanna was tucking in the little Salamander, Natsu's arm in a flash snached Lisanna's own with an iron grip refusing to let go and after a strange five minutes of struggle, Lisanna decided to go with the flow and popped into bed with the little dragon-slayer. Once again this peculiar behavior continued until Natsu's stamina increased and he just waited around the clearing for Lisanna and they walk and talked until it escalated to the point that he just broke into the Strauss household for naps and rest./span/p 


End file.
